Acoustically effective materials are used in a variety of applications and products, including, but not limited to, transportation applications, building applications, architectural applications, automobiles, heavy equipment, bus, rail transport vehicles, aircraft, air ducts, appliances, baffles, ceiling tiles and office partitions.
An acoustically effective facing may be applied to a substrate to impart and/or adjust one or more acoustic properties of the substrate. Exemplary acoustic facings are described in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0147621 and 2013/0186706 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,403,108, 8,439,161, and 8,607,929; the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Acoustically effective facings may comprise an adhesive (e.g., a thermally activated adhesive). For example, some acoustically effective facings have an adhesive on one side thereof to allow for bonding to a thicker acoustic absorbing layer. Adhesive may be applied to acoustically effective facings by various means, including, but not limited to, screen printing, gravure coating, foam coating, die coating and scatter coating.